bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Multicade 230
The Multicade 230 is a handheld system shaped like a mini arcade machine, featuring 230 games. The system runs on VT368 hardware and has many hacks of early Famicom titles (likely from Cube Technology), along with unedited Waixing games, some common OneBus games, and a few originals. Games List The system has four categories: Sports, Shooting, Puzzle, and Arcade. Each of these options lead into a separate menu featuring games based on the selected category. Most of the hacked games do not have title screens, and are hacked to have a large amount of (or sometimes infinite) lives, and have full music and voice samples, similar to Street Dance, instead of the 8-bit music (with a few exceptions). They aren't very well done, and some crash after the first few levels. Text is not changed, even if it says the original name of the hacked game. The original games are even lower in quality, and have misleading names/themes. The best example is Zoology, which is just a soundboard with animal sounds and is listed as a puzzle game. # VR Tennis # Penalty Shootout # Worldwide Top Soccer # Football Training # Table Soccer # Beat Brick (Arkanoid ''clone) # Goals # Header # Soccer Cup Final (''Soccer hack) # Basketball # Darts # Shadowbox # Hercules # Soccerboy # Skateboard # Horse Race # Roads (Bump 'n Jump hack, starts on level 2) # Golfer (Golf hack) # Rugby Fight (10-Yard Fight hack) # Animal Tennis (Tennis hack) # Wrestling (Tag Team Match: M.U.S.C.L.E. hack) # Drift Racing (Road Fighter hack) # Motor Racer (Zippy Race hack, unplayable after level 1) # Dodge the Ball (Penguin-Kun Wars ''hack) # Super Bowling (''Dynamite Bowl hack) # F-1 Race (F-1 Race hack) # Autoboat Contest (PongPong hack) # Table Ball (Pong clone) # Baseball (Intellivision's Major League Baseball clone) # Shoot (Track & Field hack) # Shotput (Track & Field hack) # Discus (Track & Field hack) # Goalkeeper # Galaxy Battle (Galaga hack) # Street Man # Super Shooter # Missiles # Duck Hunter (Duck Hunt clone) # Penguins # Sky Fighter # Wave Tiger # Popo (Super Pang clone) # Tiger Man # UFO # Water Fire # Spacewar (Star Force hack) # Bug Fight (Millipede hack) # Shelters (Space Invaders hack) # Tanks (Battle City hack) # Magmax (Magmax hack) # Space Fighter (Macross hack) # Fighter Plane (Raid on Bungeling Bay hack) # Enemy Attacker (Gradius hack) # Ship Defender (Xevious hack) # Seicross (Seicross hack) # Radar (Field Combat hack) # Air Buster (Stargate hack) # Maze Arrow (Pooyan hack) # Troopers (Front Line hack) # Bomb Release (Twinbee hack) # Earth Defender (Exerion hack) # Trek (Gyrodine hack) # Sky Walker (Sonson hack) # Air Socker (B-Wings hack) # Star Soldier (Star Soldier hack) # Battle Field (1942 hack) # Battle Field 2 (Baltron hack) # Galaxy War (Star Luster hack) # Sea Fighter (Sqoon hack) # Space War 2 (Geimos ''hack) # Galaxy War 2 (''Zunon Senkan Galg ''hack) # Shuttle Attack (''Argus ''hack) # Defender (''Choplifter ''hack) # Mighty Boys (''Warpman hack) # Enemy Hunt (King's Knight hack) # Tank (Tank 1990 hack) # Trooper (Intellivision's Astrosmash clone) # Shooting Ballons # Robot # Final Man # Archer (Intellivision's Buzz Bombers clone) # Close Quarters (Intellivision's Space Battle ''clone)'' # Enchanter # Defensive # Dragon Den # Airial Hero (Intellivision's Space Battle ''clone)'' # Ghost Palace # Final Fighter (Atari's Battlezone clone) # Sudoku # Unwonted # Gem Copy # Fruit Couping # Rabbit # Pipes (Pipe Dream clone) # Crazy Coins # Copy It # Twin Cards # Find Different # Western Restaurant # Germ Killer (Germ Killer ''(Waixing) hack) # Painting # Route # Match Up # Math Genius(#1) # Harry (''Flipull clone) # Carpark # Picture Matcher # Picture Magic # Push Box (Soukoban clone) # Ball Switch # Zoology # Magic Ball # Photo Puzzle # Maze # Speed Type # Stainless Glass # Ball Eliminator # Lets Count # Loop Legend # Tent (Hurry Burry hack) # Bead Switch (Columns clone) # Lode Runner (Championship Lode Runner hack) # Math Genius(#2) # Number Puzzle # Bead (Magic Jewelry hack) # Pyramid (Pyramid hack) # Secret Mission (Spy Vs. Spy hack) # Fling Ball # Sum It Up # Pattern Puzzle (Wisdom Boy hack) # Box Jump (Q*Bert hack) # Color Balls (Flipull hack) # Constellation (Palamedes 2: Star Twinkles ''hack) # Fire (''Fire Dragon hack) # Tryst (Binary Land hack) # Genius (Flappy hack) # Gluttonous Snake (Snake clone) # Smart Girl (Bomb Sweeper hack) # Pillar Break (Moai-Kun hack) # Lucky Ball (Pinball hack) # Dice # Backgammon # Maze Link (Gomoku Narabe hack) # Balloon Chess (Othello (Unofficial version) hack) # Cards # Chess (Othello (Official version) hack) # Convection # Battlefield (Intellivision's Night Stalker ''clone) # Toy Factory # Horrible Area (''Intellivision's Thin Ice ''clone) # Lawn Purge # Undersea # Burrow # Tactful # Panda # Gem # Whack Mole # Music Composer # Blue Jack # Shepherd # Dual Hoopers (''Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers hack) # China Corpse (Plants Vs. Zombies clone) # Fatso Jumper (MineShaft clone) # Cat VS Dog # Magical Kitchen (Magical Kitchen (Waixing) hack) # Build Man (Wrecking Crew 98 clone) # Duel # Helli Mission # Squirrel Courtship # Maggie (Bubble Bobble clone) # Iceberg (The Penguin and Seal hack) # Farm Keeper # Cross River (Frogger clone) # Terminal (Mystery Quest hack) # Fruit Eater (Adventure Island hack) # Exit (Mickey Mousecapade hack) # Fruit Collector (Chubby Cherub hack) # Abscondee # Smart Bomber (Bomberman clone) # Gluttonous Dog # Jump Mouse (Pop Monster hack) # Maze Bomber (Bomberman hack) # Car Treasure (Route-16 Turbo hack) # Wall Breaker (Arkanoid hack) # Worms (Nibbles hack) # Birds (Bird Week hack) # Survival (Chack 'n Pop hack) # Combat Cars (City Connection hack) # Balloon Warrior (Astro Robo Sasa hack) # Balloon Zone (Balloon Fight hack) # Wing Fighter (Joust hack) # Falling # Street War (Urban Champion hack) # Sword Combat (The Tower of Druaga hack) # Rescue The Girl (Popeye hack) # Tele Port # Gold Finder (Clu Clu Land hack) # Pro Sweeper (Brush Roller hack) # Ghost Adventure (Ninja JaJaMaru-kun hack) # Underground Battle (Dig Dug hack) # Candy Eater (Nuts & Milk hack) # Rabbit Girl (Onyanko Town hack) # Wrecking (Wrecking Crew hack) # Acrobatics (Circus Charlie hack) # Arabian (Super Arabian hack) # Robbers (Elevator Action hack) # Diamonds (Mighty Bomb Jack hack) # Train Saver (Challenger hack) # Bonaza Bounce (Mappy hack, unplayable after level 3) # Bee Jumper (Pac-Land hack) # Ice Climb (Ice Climber hack) # Key Finder (Peepar Time hack) # Ninja Stars (Ninja Hattori-kun hack) # Climb Up (Ninja-kun Ma-jo no Boken hack) # Ninjas (Ikki hack) # Underground (Spelunker hack) # Maze Tpooper (Duck hack) (supposed to be spelled Maze Trooper but has a typo) # Boat Race (Road Fighter hack) (Should be under the Sports category) # Sqoon (Sqoon, unedited, Japanese version.) # Exist (Intellivision's Fish War ''clone) # Brave Boy (''Octopus hack) # Cute Fish (Antiquarium hack) # Diamond (Waixing version) # Plush (Toad in the Hole hack) # Blobman # Penguin # Eating (Fish Story hack) # Fireman (Flying Hero hack) # Hit Mouse # Rocketman (Spider-Man Code hack) Trivia *Balloon Zone uses music from Animal Crossing New Leaf. *Despite the hack of Onyanko Town being called Rabbit Girl, you still play as the mama cat from the original. Category:Games Category:Arcade games Category:Multicarts Category:Handhelds Category:Hardware